Kingdom Hearts: Katara's Journey Part One Trailer
by EveryoneKnowsThatEveryoneDies
Summary: *Trailer* A young boy named Sora has longed to see other worlds outside of his own, along with his friends; Riku and Kairi. One day Sora finds his island nearly destroyed and his friends gone as he comes face to face with creatures called "Heartless". He is now a chosen wielder of the keyblade and decides to set out to find his friends. And a girl who's past is a mystery to all.


_Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forwards to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun._

**~KH~**

A black cloaked figure stood on the beach of Destiny Island, her hood revealed only a few streaks of brown hair and shining blue eyes.

**~KH~**

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky- one sky, one destiny._

**~KH~**

A bright light shone over the hooded figure, making her look up.

**~KH~**

A young brown haired boy floated through the water, leaving a trail of air bubble behind him. A silver haired boy held his hand and a red haired girl looked down sharply.

**~KH~**

A large glass surface came into the boy's field of vision, showing the picture of Princess Aurora, and he stepped across it, only to be surrounded by monsters that were pitch black and he drew a sword, glancing at the number of monsters.

**~KH~**

The cloaked figure and the brown haired boy stood watching everything change around them and there was a loud rumble behind them, they turned around and saw a large version of the pitch black monsters they had encountered.

**~KH~**

A large purple heart floated from the monster.

**~KH~**

The same silver haired boy from before stood before the pair, holding his hand out for them.

**~KH~**

A large door opened, revealing a bright white light and began making his way towards it.

**~KH~**

Donald Duck held out his hand, wanting to start a friendship with the Keyblade wielder, alongside Goofy, the cloaked figure and the brown haired boy also placed their hands over each others, grinning at one another.

**~KH~**

"I think I'll name you, Katara, seeing that you haven't told us your name." He trailed off, looking at his friend.

She nodded, liking the way it sounded, even for someone who was as quiet as she was. 'Thank you Sora.' She thought to herself.

**~KH~**

They all fell slowly, Goofy with his hands behind his head, Donald and Sora and Katara had all planned to land on their feet, seeing that it was an easier way of landing. The three stumbled when the landed, while Goofy landed flat on his face making them all laugh.

**~KH~**

Sora and Donald stared at each other for a moment, Goofy cheered seeing his friends back together ever since the argument, Katara's cloak had gotten ripped by the Leopard they had encountered, and had some claw marks across her back.

Sora and Donald turned away, both still angry about the fight and worried for there friend.

**~KH~**

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Katara watched as a blonde haired man walked past them, Sora and Donald eying him while Katara stared at him, uneasy.

**~KH~**

Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck stood in a garden.

**~KH~**

Winnie the Pooh and Tigger stood in front of a large tree.

**~KH~**

In the rafters above Sora and an injured Katara, a man ran across it armed with a spear in hand, before jumping down in front of the pair blocking the attack from the Leopard.

**~KH~**

Donald, Goofy, Sora and Katara, now a selection of sea creatures, swam away from sea monsters along side Ariel.

**~KH~**

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Katara, now dressed as Halloween monsters, stood next to Jack Skeleton as they looked up at a crooked house.

**~KH~**

In front of the four, guards shaped like a play card began to step aside showing Alice's back as she stood on trail in front of the Queen of Hearts.

**~KH~**

Sora took a deep breath and jumped off the black of a pirate ship, Katara ran over to the side and watched as he itched closer to crocodile. It jaws snapped shut as Sora flew away, leaving a trail of pixie dust behind him.

He stopped when he was just above the deck of the ship, flashing a cheeky grin at Katara who shook her head, letting a little laugh.

**~KH~**

A gold shield appeared in front of Sora and the gang, as they watched Jafar turn into a red genie. Donald turned around, looking for the source of the shield and let out a surprised quack when he saw who it was…

**~KH~**

Sora turned around and saw Ursula with King Triton crown and Trident.

**~KH~**

In Pride Rock, Simba let out an almighty roar.

**~KH~**

Bambi jumped around on the small patch of grass bellow his hooves.

**~KH~**

Tinkerbell floated in front of Sora's face, tapping him on the nose.

**~KH~**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Katara and Peter floated in front of Big Ben, it began to glow white.

**~KH~**

A log began to glow blue and blue butterflies flew away from it, seeing as Sora and Katara approached it.

**~KH~**

Sora was sat in a room with Leon and Yuffie, Leon held the Keyblade in his hands while another sat in the corner of the room which had caught Sora's attention. The Keyblade in Leon's hands disappeared and reappeared in Sora's.

**~KH~**

The tip of Sora's Keyblade began to glow, he pointed it up and a beam of white light went towards the sky.

**~KH~**

"Katara! Stop!" A voice cried.


End file.
